Superdrive
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: Dani Filth/Jeff Hardy RAPEAGE…with the Jeff being a dom and the horror and it's sick. Very twisted. XD. I LIKE IT! 8D


**I don't even remember what I wrote. -_- I'm going to redo this, in the darkest image I can and I don't care what kind of shit I throw in. M'kay? I only care about the fact that it's done and completed. XD. Sorry. I get this way when my work deletes on me twice. -_- That's why I don't do my work on mah Mommeh's laptop. This is because of Kassy and she knows why and she knows that Jeff is gonna be a dom in here and she knows that Dani is the sub and she knows all so hail her. X3.**

**I love mah husband. Now she must pay. XP. :3**

**-**_ S.U.P.E.R.D.R.I.V.E –_

Title: Superdrive  
Rated: +18 – language; sex; violence  
Summary: Dani Filth/Jeff Hardy RAPEAGE…with the Jeff being a dom and the horror and it's sick. Very twisted. XD. I LIKE IT! 8D  
Genre: Horror

_- S.U.P.E.R.D.R.I.V.E –_

Jeff allowed his colorful hair to tip over his shoulders as he played a nice game of Scrabble.

The rain poured heavily outside and Jeff flipped over his bed, in a black tank top and a purple skirt, his head spun towards the glassy window as soft green eyes searched the parking lot once more.

Jeff pushed back the items of his game in and picked up the Scrabble box before heading downstairs, ignoring the perverted glances he got from the fact that he was in a skirt, and his smooth legs peaked out from underneath as he ran towards the elevator and stepped out, looking at the parking lot. He grinned as his face met Matt's who seemed to look unhappy for a moment. "Sorry, Jeffro. No Scrabble today. I got to head out. Phil needs me to go to the hospital right now and pick up some tests and…"

Anger seeped into Jeff's eyes. "It's always Phil, isn't it? I have nobody to play with, Matty!"

"You'll find someone." Matt pressed his lips against Jeff's forehead before heading off into the hotel and Jeff dropped his game onto the floor then he knelt down to reach for it, his hand meeting with someone else who was trying to help him and Jeff's eyes met with light colored eyes. Contact lenses.

"…Jeff Hardy."

"Whatcha doing out in a skirt, Jeff?" Dani smirked but Jeff seemed unafraid of Dani's facial expression as he continued to fix his board and Jeff tried to bite back his own smirk as he trailed over Dani's clothing. Nothing that a Death Metal vocalist wouldn't wear. He gestured Jeff towards the hotel.

"…my brother is gonna go to the hospital and I've got nothing to play with…" Jeff pouted. "I…I'd like it if you'd join me. It's just a game of Scrabble. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No. It's fine." Dani's eyes trailed up and down Jeff's body as Jeff led him back towards his room.

Once they were safe from the pelting rain into Jeff's room, Jeff sat down onto his bed, his skirt flaring up and his hand opened up the Scrabble board and he set the two stands and he put the pieces randomly. "Okay. You start." Jeff told Dani.

Dani looked at his letters for a moment before setting down a word.

"…who are you?" Jeff asked.

"Dani Filth."

"…I've heard of you. Part of that…freaky Death Metal band, right?"

Dani raised his eyebrow. Jeff didn't look like the type that would know about Death Metal. Hell, Jeff didn't look like the type to know Metal at all. He looked very much like the Electronic and Dance-Techno sort of child—not Metal. A feeling twisted into Dani's stomach but he easily ignored it.

"…yeah." Dani simply replied. "And you're—"

"A wrestler." Jeff cut him off.

Dani looked at Jeff's body, toned, maybe but he looked so pretty…like a model, not a wrestler. Dani bit down his lower lip for a moment. "You don't look-"

Jeff just glared at him for a moment. "I know. I will surprise you."

Dani finally got back his personality as his hand touched Jeff's lap, stroking the very hem of Jeff's skirt. "And I can as well."

"No." Jeff said, a smirk made its way towards his lips and in an instant, Jeff pounced, throwing pieces of Scrabble onto the floor and biting at Dani's neck, hard and rough, his skirt flying upwards but Jeff didn't care. His hand was roaming around Dani's shirt as he tugged at it, as if signaling he wanted it off.

Dani laughed into Jeff's attempt to be a dominant counterpart and he pushed him off for a moment but Jeff's eyes were hard and determined.

Dani just waited, amusement playing against his lips.

Jeff grabbed onto something out of his skirt and jabbed Dani's side with it, hard and rough, a rush of pain hitting at Dani as he stared down at it. A screwdriver. Something with the trademark _Superdrive_.

Jeff toppled over him as Dani was too distracted with the blood seeping from his side and Jeff's fingers dug into the flesh of Dani's arms, his lips connecting with Dani's for a moment and just as Dani was about to wrap his arms around Jeff's waist to pull him off, Jeff allowed the screwdriver to go through his side once more, hitting him again, harder, deeper, and Dani shuffled back a yelp of pain.

Dani's hands wrapped around Jeff's shoulders as Jeff tried to hit him with the screwdriver again but Dani was prepared. Dani grabbed onto Jeff's hair and pushed him back onto the bed, a struggle of dominance as Jeff kicked, pulping his knee into Dani's stomach and Jeff's hand went towards a pin that was attached to his skirt, and then he allowed the tip of the pin to hit at Dani's stomach, soft but subtle enough as Jeff pushed the pin inside of Dani's flesh, the tiny metal pressing against Jeff's flesh. "Adorable." Dani tried to suppress the pain for a moment as Jeff kicked at his thigh again, his hand going towards his drawer that he'd thrown onto the floor.

"Let's play." Jeff grinned.

"What do you have in mind?"

Jeff gestured towards his drawer, a bunch of knives, guns, metal pieces, and rings. Jeff leaned down and picked his weapons precisely… "I love it when it's raining. And I get to chase you."

"Fuck no. You're not chasing me, darling."

"We'll see about that." Jeff winked, kissing onto Dani's stomach where he allowed the pin to dig through. Jeff just tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "And…you can pick anything. You can take all of those if you want."

"I don't need a gun to protect myself against a fairy."

"It's people like you that make me do this…" Jeff said, running his fingers through the surface of a knife. "Let's go out. You and me…tonight, in the rain. It's gonna be bloody fun. For me anyways."

_- S.U.P.E.R.D.R.I.V.E –_

Dani laughed, moving a bit away from the cars. He flipped a knife around in his hand. It wasn't like he was going to use it. No, Jeff was a girl…and this was ridiculous. Dani walked deep into a forest, his head twisted backwards just to make sure that Jeff wasn't there then Jeff attacked him, throwing him off balance and hitting him downwards and in seconds, Jeff allowed the tip of his knife to cut through his shirt, while Jeff giggled, stroking his hand against Dani's flesh.

"You are adorable." Jeff said, kissing onto Dani's neck.

This should be the other way around. The realization hit Dani as he tried to push the reluctant Jeff off. Jeff stabbed Dani's stomach with his shoe, his head staring at Dani. "Don't make me kill you."

At that moment, a sense of fear shook him.

Jeff meant it.

That was what Dani saw into those eyes. No lie. And Jeff would've done it. The weapons and all…he was in the midst of a real tormenting game and Jeff was a girly torturer. But after a moment, it didn't seem so bad…Jeff seemed so frail, so fragile, so breakable…but Dani couldn't find a way to break him yet.

He was Dani Filth.

He will find a way.

Jeff stood up, lifting up his skirt and pushing down his underwear, the sleek panties slid off and Jeff threw them off, while Dani took this the perfect time, grabbing onto Jeff's ankle and twisting it but Jeff only fell on top of Dani, fixing himself perfectly, his reflexes as fast as a feline's as Jeff grabbed onto the tip of the knife and it was only a bare inch away from Dani's flesh. "…you don't want me to use this, do you?"

Dani's eyes went to where his own knife was. Not far away from him. If he can distract Jeff long enough, he can reach it.

Jeff allowed the knife to carve through Dani's right side, just a little thing to reminisce on. Jeff did four scribble boxes, perfecting with his handwriting. He knew how many points each word gave and he did place them at the top right corner of the scrabble box. Dani stared down at the blood…

"Mine." Jeff read it out loud for him, and the way he said it sounded so sick.

Dani hit Jeff's stomach. He had to fight, didn't he? But it seemed like hitting a girl…so…unnatural but Jeff didn't even have to attempt not to show any pain. He didn't care. Jeff wanted the pain.

Jeff adored the pain.

The knives…

The play…

That was what Jeff meant.

"Oh, _ma petite angle_, do it again."

Did Jeff just call him a little angel?

Dani shook his head, grabbing onto the knife in front of him and pushing it through Jeff's thigh, allowing the blood to seep through and Jeff shook his head. "Oh, baby, baby, baby…" Jeff grabbed onto the knife and twisted it deeper. "This is how you do it. Some guy you are. You're _supposed_ to be _scary_ when you can't even put a knife in _the right way_?"

Okay. Dani was right. Jeff was sick. Twisted. And everything in between and he didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Jeff pulled off his own shirt and showed Dani the marks he'd gotten from other attacks. If Dani had half the scars that were bathed across Jeff's chest, he would've gone insane… and Jeff looked at him, with pride of showing the marks. As if it was something to take pride in.

Dani wasn't a killer. That was for sure. He was a Death Metal vocalist. It was a passion…but this…this was real. This was insane. This was… Dani pressed his lips against Jeff's stomach. Fuck insanity. It didn't exist. Dani's senses finally flowed to his brain as Jeff grabbed onto Dani's hair and ran a hand through it.

"Yes." Jeff let the word out, running a finger through Dani's bloody cuts. Dani ignored the pain for a moment, his nose inhaling the scent of Jeff…so floral and feminine. And him…so strong and fierce. "Oh, darling, tonight…you'll know what Hell really is."

Jeff grabbed onto a pocket knife and slicing in Dani's jeans, tearing off the rest of the fabric with his teeth. "Run." Jeff ordered.

Dani sighed as Jeff tugged down at his boxers.

So they were naked and they were running around a forest, late at night, with knives and metal and it was insanely cold outside? And the rain was still falling… "Run." Jeff ordered again.

Dani sighed. "Fine." Then he did start running. But stopped halfway to take a breath. This was stupid! He didn't have to do-

His train of thought broke as he felt something hot, flaming hot, pierce through his flesh and he turned around, which only made whatever object was in his flesh sink deeper. Then he realized that Jeff burned metal to use on his flesh. Jeff smiled and pulled it out…Dani watched as Jeff grabbed onto the tip of the metal, holding onto it…burning himself. The flesh peeled easily.

Jeff loved it.

Jeff loved every minute of it.

That was what caused the sick feeling to return but Dani pushed it away. No way he'd feel insecure again. No, this was a game and they were both playing and Dani had to uphold his dignity to himself. He can't let Jeff get to him, make him cry, make him scream…Dani stood by for am moment as Jeff pressed him against a tree and gently dabbed along Dani's flesh with the hot rod, but not putting it through his flesh, just making his flesh feel the pain of the burning rod before stopping at Dani's thigh and he pierced it through and through, drawing the scrabble boxes once more. Four more. Which he adorned with his name. Dani felt like patchwork. Blood just seeped and Dani tried to not pass out, but it was hard, seeing the blood and feeling the restriction of oxygen…

Jeff then pushed himself into Dani, in the last moment that Dani had expected it. He knew that was coming though…the feel of Jeff into him made him feel physically and mentally sick. Jeff was a girl…he couldn't—no, but it was happening and his head was spinning and it didn't matter anymore…and Dani wanted to fall, just faint right then, there was nothing left of him. What did Jeff want more to do? His dignity, his once used to be perfectly thought out life shattered… Dani couldn't look back at his Death Metal the same way. He wasn't that person any longer…he evolved into something weak, fragile, a _butterfly, a breakable butterfly_…because of a _girl_. Dani laughed as Jeff pounded in and out of him, his hips thrusting into a way that he was dancing in and out of him. But the last part was when Dani caught attention because Jeff was biting at him again, biting at the flesh before he allowed his own liquid to seep through Dani…Jeff pulled off, his hand mixing the blood in with the fluid and Dani felt faint for a moment as Jeff licked his fingers. Through the dizziness, Jeff shoved two fingers into Dani's lips to force him to taste it.

Jeff then pierced him with the metal, and then a Celtic knife, molded another few scrabble pieces, to write Dani on it…before drawing a tiny heart at the end, and then licking the blood…then Jeff giggled, walking over to his skirt and pulling out an object that made Dani's heart thud five times faster.

Oh Hell no…

Jeff lit up a cigarette, and pressed the cigarette end towards Dani's cut, causing Dani to screech. What in hell's name was wrong with this child? In his other hand, he had a bottle of something…Jeff continued to burn Dani's flesh with the cigarette, and then bathed with the bottle's contents.

The acidic liquid…

Rubbing alcohol…

On his burned cuts.

"What in hell's name is wrong with you?" Dani exclaimed, his eyes widening. This was pain. This was torture. This was torment. This was agony. And Jeff loved it, as a child loved ice cream and as a sex addict like rape…but this was pushing it too far. Too, too far…into a completely _sick_ and _twisted_ mind of Jeffery Nero Hardy.

"…and this is Dani Filth?" Jeff cocked his head to one side. "The one that makes the visual of such a strong man…but really, you're weak. You're all fucking weak. I thought I was playing with fire but I didn't get burned. No. Not at all."

Jeff sighed. "You're so weak."

"You're so demented."

"_Superdrive_." Jeff stopped, twisting his legs together. "A company I made myself…these knives, these toys that you didn't play with well enough, was carved by my hands, made by my sweat, blood and tears…and yet, you are all so talentless. This perfect knife that was in your hand, was carved into the best shape…this is literally the best to use if you want to destroy someone's spleen. It cuts the smallest parts. It's fun. You want me to show you how you use it?"

"No!" Dani exclaimed, his head spinning, blood seeping…his body rocked towards. He didn't care if he submitted anymore—and to who or what, he just wanted to get out of here and wear his clothes and pretend like this didn't happen. "Fuck you. Fuck you all." Dani rubbed his eyes to wipe away the tears that were threatening to fall—they did anyways. No matter what he did, they wouldn't stop cascading.

Jeff grinned. "Oh," Jeff leaned down, kissing onto Dani's cheek. "Your fear is so pretty."

A shiver went down Dani's spine. "…and now…" Jeff pulled the knife closer to Dani's flesh, as if almost daring to push it through and through, 'any last words?"

"I hate you."

Jeff jabbed the knife into Dani's flesh and then darkness overtook Dani's eyes. For good.

_- S.U.P.E.R.D.R.I.V.E –_

…**I need help. XD. 'Cause I enjoyed every minute of writing that. XD. I usually hate rewriting but I twisted around the original plot and this is what came out. YAY. I made people not look at Scrabble the same way again. XP. **

**8D I love doing this. As insane as it is. And it didn't make sense half the time. I loved it. XD. This is my third babeh. XD. I gave birth to a Dani/Jeff babeh. :3 Those are the words I never thought I'd say.**

**X Sam.**


End file.
